please
by wildchildweston
Summary: its my first storry, plz read and revew. inuyasha betrays kagome and the rest, and sesshomaru stumbles on the scene, why does he save her, and why does she travel with him now, what will inuyasha say?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except the story and any OCs I decide to add.

"Why?" the bloody, broken miko choked out" we trusted you, you bustard."

His reply sent cold shivers down her spine. "Naraku has promised to make me a full demon faster than the jewel ever would," he proudly boasted "he also said that if I killed you I could use your soul to fully bring back Kikyo!"

the joy in his voice when he said this was the last straw, gently placing the battered body of her adopted kit on the ground, the true shikon miko,Kagome Higurashi rises to face the one who had always protected her, to make Him pay.

"fine" she spits out at him, "fine! If you want my soul come and get it, but I'm not going down without a fight."

"I thought you would be happy for me", he calmly states, as he starts to raze his legendary sword over his head "I thought you would understand that I do this out of love"

"Love! Ha, I thought that love was the reason you always protected me, but apparently I was wrong!"

"I can see that you are determined to make me the bad guy here, so I think that its time to end this....WINDSCAR!!" he shouts and brings his sword down with earth shattering force.

As the jagged lines of raw power arc towards her a single tear crawls down her face, and she utters one word, just loud enough for him to hear "please..."

********************************************************************************************

Lord Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands with his pack, the dragon demon Ah-Un, his retainer Jaken, the toad demon, and the oddest of them all, at least to him, the small human girl, Rin.

As it just so happened Rin was the subject of Jakens latest bout of groveling, he had lost the girl.

"I-im sorry my lord, I was ambushed, I swear!" said toad was _whining _at him.

"You fell asleep toad" Sesshomaru growled out.

All Jaken managed to stutter out was a weak "I'm sorry, my lord......" before the mentioned lords boot connected with Jakens face.

Then just as Jaken dissapeard form sight Sesshomaru heard an ear pearcing scream coming from the east.

All any one watching would have seen was a white blur, and maybe have heard a small whisper that sounded oddly like a name"Rin......"

********************************************************************************************

When he arrived on the seen he found Rin crying beside a burnt and blackened body, sobbing, whispering the name of his half brothers bitch.

At the sound of his foot steps she spun around and buried her face in the front of his hikama, still sobbing.

"Go and wait with Ah-Un Rin" he says, shooing her away, but not without gently patting her on the head first.

After she had left he endeavored to find out why his brothers mate...no...Not mate, he could still smell her innocence. The thought surprised him, though he did not show it, he wondered to himself, why is she lying here dead, surrounded by her pack mates' bodies.

The second shock of the day came when tetsaiga started to pulse at his hip, indicating its need to save the girl. "But why should I save the girl when all she has done is get in my way time after time?"

The swords only response was to pulse with more urgency than before, making up his mind for him.

He slowly draws his blade and waits for the servants of death to show themselves to him.

What he saw next was the closest thing to a scare he had had for over a century, the girls spirit was _fighting_ the imps, not just resisting but fighting tooth and nail to stay with the body, _her _body. I have never heard of anyone, in myth or ledged, being able to fight off the minions of death.

He had to admit, her determination earned a small amount of his respect, enough that he decided that he would help her to win this perilous battle, as he slowly walked towards the specters she turned and looked him dead in the eye and whispered one single word "please..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except the story.

Last chapter: he had to admit, her determination earned a small amount of his respect, enough that he decided that he would help her to win this perilous battle, as he slowly walked towards the specters she turned and looked him dead in the eye and whispered one single word "please..."

********************************************************************************************

"She can see me" sesshomaru wisperd to himself "she should not be able to see anything in the realm of the living"

All this revelation did was bolster his curiosity. How is she fighting the imps, and how can she see me? The lord wonders' as he proceeds to hack the evil cretins with one broad sweep of his sword. As he watches her soul re-enter the charred shell that was once her body, and the skin starts to knit back together, he can't help but notice that she is unclothed.

_**"You know, she quite good looking."**_ his beast growls out, from deep within sheshomarus chest.

"She is a nigen" the stotic lord replies "nigen are a lowly race, they reek of..." shesomarus eyes widen just slightly, and he inhales deeply, to check what his nose is telling him "she smells of lilies?"

_**"Ha! She has you there fluffy, you know you love that scent"**_

"Silence icolent beast, wait... how did you know that?"__

_**"Our mother smelled like that, I remember when we got in trouble and...The girl is looking at you funny."**_

"Why?" she asks "why did you save me?" as she slowly sits up.

"This seshomaru will be the one asking the questions here, wrench. How is it that your death came to pass, were is my half-brother?"

At the mention of his brother her aura explodes outward, and her eyes start to fill with anger. "Your brother did this to me" she forces out" and he killed...SHIPPO!!" She cries out, and runs into the woods.

"Were are you going wrench this shesshomaru still requires answers" the lord then remembers the little kit that rin had been caught playing with one afternoon, but why would that lowly nigen care for the death of a demon child? He wonders' as he begins to follow the girl.

As he emerges into another small clearing he finds her cradling the body of shippo in her arms and weeping "oh, my baby, im so sorry, I promised to protect you, im sorry..."

Her baby! Had she adopted the child? "why did the half breed do this?" he demands" I thought that you and he were to be mated?"

"So did I" was the only reply he received

_**"Our brother's stupidity is astounding, she would make the perfect mate"**_ his beast snarls_** "she is an obviously loving mother, and with the right training she would be a force to be reckoned with"**_

The same thought seemed to go through kagomes mind as well "I will kill him for this, but I need to find a teacher..." she states, then rounds on him with hope in her eyes

"No" he states as he starts to turn away, but her response stops him in his tracks

"Please..."


	3. Chapter 3

last chapter:" I will kill him for this, but I need to find a teacher..." she states, then rounds on him with hope in her eyes "no" he states as he starts to turn away, but her response stops him in his tracks

"Please..."

"Please, I'll do any thing."

(All in sesshomarus mind)

_**"Anything? Hmmmmmmmm.....do it!"**_

"You presume to order this sesshomaru around?"

_**"It's well worth it"**_

"Why?"

_**"Anything....mmmmmmmm..."**_

"Perverted demon...ok, but it's not what you think"

(Out loud)

"How skilled are you at...healing magic's, wrench?" the inu lord demands

Kagome decides to ignore the derogatory term, and to reply as truthfully as possible "I can heal some cuts and bruises, and purify most poison out of the bloodstream, why?"

"Then you are of no use to me" the lord replies "I might have considered your request if you were to restore this sesshomarus arm..."

"Wait!" kagome calls as sesshomaru turns and starts to re-enter the forest "I can learn that from keade, if you give me some time"

"Fine, you have 3 weeks, then I am coming for you," the inu replies "and to ensure your survival, allow me to mark you"

"yes, my lord" is the only response kagome can give, due to the fact that if she does anything else, it would probably be glomping* the hell out of sesshomaru, and she does not have a death wish.

"w-wait what are you doing?" she stammers out

"Marking you "the stotic lord replies as he advances towards the now terrified miko

"h-how? "Is her response

"Like this" he states, caressing the side of the mikos face

She gasps as she feels a pin prick on the side of her face" you cut me!" she cries in riotous anger

before she can think, he has her pressed up against a tree, held in the air by her throat

"if you ever shout in this shessomarus ear again, I will gut you like a pig, understand?" the enraged lord growls

"oops' the gasping miko thinks" demon with sensitive ears, baaaaad idea yelling at him"

"Sorry" she chokes out

"see it does not happen again," the still furious demon snarls at her" now hold still, I need to finish the marking"

As the great demon uses his fang to opens a vain kagome asks" what will this marking do?"

"Show that you are under this seshomarus protection" sesshomaru answers

_**"Why?"**_

"Why what?"

_**'Why are we lying to her?"**_

"We are doing no such thing"

_**"You and I both know that the mark means that she is our intended, now why?"**_

"Do you disagree with my choice?"

_**"NO! I agree, but we should tell her the truth"**_

"As you said, why?"

_**"...she is looking at us funny again"**_

*glomping-a strange combination of tackling and hugging


End file.
